


Maybe you should...

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Charles in a Wheelchair, Drabble, F/M, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Stevie's playing games again...





	Maybe you should...

Stevie smiled brightly at James and winked.

 

"Maybe, for him to know for sure, you should…"

 

"I should nothing, missy."

 

"I disagree. You should kiss him."

 

James was happy he wasn't carrying a drink in his hand and sipping at it otherwise he would spit it out. That girl was wicked. He realized that was probably because she was in a wheelchair, she had mentally grown so quickly.

 

He read somewhere, and he couldn't remember where, that children with a disability grew faster mentally as a sort of compensation.

 

"Stevie's right, I could use some reassurance…"

 

M sighed in defeat.


End file.
